and a wide range of colleagues in clinical investigation. In addition, the MGH Clinical Research Program was established in 1996 to improve the environment for clinical investigation at MGH through academic enrichment programs and direct support services, thereby creating a culture in which all forms of clinical research can flourish. The MGH Cardiology Division has over 50 staff cardiologists active in patient care, research, and teaching. The Cardiac Arrhythmia Service, started by Dr. Ruskin in 1978, is the oldest electrophysiology service in the New England area and is a very active clinical service engaged in the treatment of a wide range of electrophysiologic disorders. The service is responsible for over 2500 outpatient visits, 2400 inpatient consultations and 1300 procedures each year. The faculty, including Drs. Jeremy Ruskin, Brian McGovern, David Keane, and Christine Albert, are dedicated clinical researchers, training 3-4 clinical and 1-2 research fellows per year, many of whom have become leaders in academic cardiology. The laboratory studies will be performed in Dr. Fishman's laboratory in the Cardiovascular Research Center (CVRC). Within the Charlestown Navy Yard facility, the CVRC occupies 29,000 square feet, of which Dr. Fishman's laboratory occupies 5,000 square feet. The CVRC itself consists of 10 laboratories and approximately 100 researchers divided evenly between MD and PhD investigators, with a wide range of interests within cardiovascular biology. The faculty of the CVRC includes Drs. Anthony Rosenzweig, Kenneth Bloch, Paul Huang, and Roger Hajjar. The laboratories are all physically connected, via an open floor plan, and are organized around multiple central equipment cores. Members of each lab interact informally on a daily basis, share resources as needed, and meet regularly in seminars. There are seminars and lectures within the CVRC on average 1-2 times per week. Several other large research departments are housed within the building, including the Cancer Biology, Renal, Developmental Biology, Cutaneous Biology and Neuroscience research Divisions of MGH. Each of these has regular seminar series covering a wide range of topics in cellular biology and genetics. b. Institutional Commitment to Candidate's Research Career Development Please see the attached letter from Dr. Fishman. [] PHS 39812590 (Rev. 05101) Page % Continuation Format Page o Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a, 3b.